


His simple gestures

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: After being teamed up with Ushijima, Kiyoko could honestly say that she did not mind his simple and honest ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing ushikiyo so this happened. On a side note Happy Birthday Kiyoko!

It was a simple and soft gesture the way Ushijma’s hand brushing hers and his eyes watching her skin color instantly.

Kiyoko didn’t know when it happened, having him so close and allowed to unravel her. Before, he was standoffish and someone she barely knew. She knew his past in Shiratorizawa, having the professional volleyball world watching his every move. Being in every interview and having scholarships or big names surrounding him. He was stranger that underestimated her team when they were still in high school. She barely knew the guy; she hardly gave a hoot because back then Karasuno was her world. She loved volleyball because of her team, she spent hours memorizing its rules and regulations. Only back then, in a brief moment did she watch him go against gravity and fly. He was strong, but Karasuno was stronger to move on. He was impressive back then, but now…he was in another level. He grew from his loss and became a bigger name that broke records and expectations. He was creating a new wave of awe by himself that it drew her. Not only that but when she was named his partner for their science class Kiyoko was forced to interact with Ushijima on a weekly basis.

It wasn’t like she complained. More like she was surprised to be in the same university and class. The odds were so slim that when she noticed him a couple of rows away from her in the first day she couldn’t help but stare at him as indiscreetly as she was possible. Within the short months away from them since graduation and a new semester in college made her weak against his stare. He was still confident and aloof, he was polite and it boggled her mind the way he gave the impression that he remembered her. She couldn’t hide her blush when he complimented her side ponytail she wore for lab the next day. It hit her harder and unexpectedly the way his honest charm soothed their one-hour lecture and three hour labs, he made it bearable to go to class and learn. It almost felt like falling in love was the right thing to do; no matter how fast it was. It was Ushijima that made Kiyoko falter with her words, to tremble in her sleep and, make her cheeks color when he praised her nonchalantly. He didn’t even have to try to make her stomach flutter with butterflies, and that only fueled Kiyoko with envy. It wasn’t like she was happy for having a crush on someone, believe her she was ecstatic; but with amount of time she was daydreaming was starting to affect her studying habits. The weeks eventually melted into months of sparing glances at Ushijima wondering how he felt about her. He never talked too much about himself that it made her curious about his love life. Like did he ever date, or liked girls. Kiyoko couldn’t ever recall him staring at a certain gender or make comments about dating.

After all, they only talked about their class and very small off topics like the weather or tv shows. It didn’t matter how much time passed in the beginning, they were strangers that wanted to pass their shared class. But then on day Ushijima’s gaze was a little more focused. His skin, hot against hers leaned closer to hers. They were in the back of the library finishing their worksheets before he had practice. Sitting side by side, one of Ushijima’s swept closer to on hers, she could feel his eyes watching her scribble on homework. When she could handle it, she stopped writing and slowly looked up. By then she would be forced to watch his smoldering eyes and then just like that her face would burn. They wouldn’t say anything, but Kiyoko would recognize the way his lips would curve into a small smile in satisfaction before going back to work. The rest of the day would conclude with Ushijima’s passive goodbye and Kiyoko staring at his retreating form until she was unable to see him. Her thoughts would be mostly of him and how Ushijima was driving her insane with his looks and how gentle he was. Her dorm mate was nice enough to listen to her stories and how these simple small gestures were tallying up to the point where Kiyoko was unsure where they would end up after the semester finished. She knew she liked him, but Kiyoko wasn't sure how much she would gamble to ask him out. That was the tricky part; because falling in love was one thing to accept. But to commit fully was another, with college going on and her having to figure out her future she wasn’t sure if she wanted to spare what little time she had to her heart and make a deal that could potentially hurt her. Ushijima didn’t give her any doubts for fears at the moment but, that was because they were still just science partners.

Yet, Kiyoko couldn’t deny the effects he had with her. His voice somehow calmed her when she told him small worries, his touch was always gentle and careful. But it was always his eyes that made her blush, with the intensity he always gave her. They always made her feel like she was all he wanted to see and be around. When her thoughts got muggy he was somehow able to clear them, not only that but he was one of the best partners she ever had with his organized notes calm personality. They were always acing the labs in record times, and he was a great studying partner when she was able to breathe properly.

“Do you still watch volleyball games?”

Kiyoko hummed as she processed the question while finishing her last question on their lab. “Only a few, I haven’t really had time to check them out.”

Ushijima nodded, as he started to clean up their station. “I have a practice match coming up soon. If you are interested in watching our school’s team you are more than welcomed to come.”

Kiyoko looked at her phone before smiling at him, “Alright just tell me when and maybe I’ll go and see.”

She honestly didn’t know what else to except when his practice game came and she saw him once again dominate the court. He was memorizing in the way he was able to mold into his new team and take charge when needed. His power and range grew the way his spikes looked murderous when they connected to the floor. And while the gym was different, the same old feelings she had when she was manager clung to her. The sound of shoes scattering and jumping, the shouts of people thumping into the ceiling and back to her ears, and the smell of sweat brought her back home. They were different people, but nonetheless volleyball was still close her heart the way track was during middle school. By the time it was over and Ushijima waved at her Kiyoko was sure she smitten even more. It was just a simple gesture but at that moment Kiyoko felt her heart squeeze inside her chest. She didn’t know how long she could last, but with Ushijima going it looked like she didn’t have much.

And it looked like that she couldn't really complain.


End file.
